


Blind as a Bat

by emeiyonemillion



Series: SICK BEATS YO [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John is a Mess, M/M, also a stick bug, george is a grammar natzi, john is an annoying lil shit, john is blind as a bat, pauls the mom friend, ringo is severely touch starved, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: prompt: glassesJohm: Ringo look what you didJohm: now its my faultRingmaster: it was your fault anywayJohm: yes but Paul didn't know thatPaul: yknow what youre sleeping on the couch tomorrowJohm: WHATJohm: THATS NOT FAIR
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: SICK BEATS YO [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761418
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Blind as a Bat

10:53 pm

-Johm sent a message to SICK BEATS YO-

Johm: ok guys havw you seen my glasses

Georgewashingmacine: havw

RIngmaster: have you tried your bed?

Johm: yes

Ringmaster: ..and?

Johm: they weren't there dumbass that's why i'm asking

Paul: whered you last have them on?

Johm: last night

Paul: where not when -_-

Johm: our room, i was reading in bed

Paul: well look around there some more

11:23 pm

Johm: still haven't found them

Paul: have you checked the room yet

Johm: YES

Johm: its kind of hard to look for shit when you need said shit to see

Georgewashingmachine: get ur head out of your arse, maybe that'll help

Johm: Times like these I want to peel your face open and rip your eyes from their sockets.

Ringmaster: imagine needing glasses to see.

Georgewashingmachine: imagine

Paul: don't be rude, help look

Georgewashingmachine: paul tryna hide the fact that he's blind as shit too

Paul: I am not.

Ringmaster: the amount of times we've been watching tv and you had to pause it and get like inches away from the screen to read something is kinda concerning

Johm: imagine having 20/20 vision

Paul: I don't need to imagine.

Georgewashingmachine: yeah and I didn't just eat an entire box of chips ahoy cookies

Ringmaster: you did what now

Georgewashingmachine: no i didnt

Georgewashingmachine: like i actually didn't

Ringmaster: oh

Georgewashingmachine: i ate two boxes

Ringmaster: GEO WTF

Johm: highkey jelous of ur metabolism

Johm: fuckin stick bug

Georgewashingmachine: haha thicc

12:47 am

Johm: I am STILL yet to have found my glasses.

Johm: ?

Johm: no one gives a shit? Ok

4:59 am

Paul: THEY WERE IN THE GLASSES CASE THE ENTIRE TIME OMG

Johm: well I dont usually put them there so how was I supposed to know

Paul: well maybe if you actually used it how it's supposed to be used, as yknow, a GLASSES CASE you wouldn't lose them so much!

Ringmaster: did you guys seriously stay up all night looking for John's glasses which were in the case the whole time you could have been sleeping.

Paul: john this is your fucking fault see i cant even get one good nights rest anymore

Johm: Ringo look what you did

Johm: now its my fault

Ringmaster: it was your fault anyway

Johm: well yes but Paul didn't know that

Paul: yknow what youre sleeping on the couch tomorrow

Johm: WHAT

Johm: THATS NOT FAIR

Paul: well either that or you let me sleep for once in my life and we both know you wont 

Georgewashingmachine: sleep sounds good, why don't you all do that instead of blowing me up

Johm: turn your notifications off

Georgewashingmachine: tell Ringo that.

Ringmaster: don't listen to him he's just bitching because the human body isnt made to eat two whole fucking boxes of cookies and now he's paying the price.

Johm: aww does wittle georgie have a tummy ache?~

Georgewashingmachine: stfu

Johm: aw is baby angwy?

Paul: john youre sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week

Georgewashingmachine: HA

Johm: WHAT

Johm: NO

Georgewashingmachine: karma's a bitch

Johm: you're a bitch.

Georgewashingmachine: a bitch with a bed ;p

Ringmaster: lmao

Johm: i'm moving out

Paul: its your house??

Johm: take it i dont want it anymore

Paul: fine you can sleep with me

Johm: yay! :D

Georgewashingmachine: EHAT

Georgewashingmachine: NO HES BEING MEAN >:(

Paul: a mean human space heater

Ringmaster: fair

Georgewashingmachine: NO ITS NOT

Ringmaster: cant deny cuddles

Paul: Ringo is severely touch starved.

Ringmaster: I am.

Johm: .

Johm: damn

Johm: geo is not a good bf

Georgewashingmachine: says the one who just lost bed privileges

Johm: but then I got them back ;)

Georgewashingmachine: also Ritchie get ur fine ass over here i'm about to cuddle the fuck outta you.

Johm: or just fuck him.

Paul: do you ever shut up.

Johm: nope! :')

2:54 pm

Johm: fuck i lost my glasses again guys help

Ringmaster: check the case

Johm: i did theyre not in there

Ringmaster: r u sure

Johm: YES IM SURE

Ringmaster: oh well idk

Johm: shit


End file.
